Killing Tidus
by Ciotog
Summary: Fed up with Tidus, the rest of the guy gaurdians kill him. Too bad this doesn't make the day any easier. M for character death. Obviously OC


What Really Happened to Tidus…

Killing Tidus

By Ciotog

Kimahri, Tidus, Wakka, and Auron strolled through the forest. They had been scouting ahead while the girls finished getting ready. No fiends or sinspawn had been encountered. In fact the entire journey might have been considered peaceful except for one thing. Tidus.

The entire time Tidus had talked nonstop about how cool the quest was, defeating Sin, blitzball, and Yuna. Wakka and Kimahri exchanged glances. They were getting really annoyed and Kimahri was obviously having a hard time not killing Tidus there and then. Of course the only reason he didn't was that Auron would kick his butt if Kimahri even tried it.

They both glanced up the path to Auron, who was walking with hunched shoulders. This was odd considering Auron usually had perfect posture. Tidus was behind Auron and was talking about how cool Auron's jacket was. Before Kimahri and Wakka's eyes Auron turned around and yelled at Tidus.

''Will you shut up?''

Everyone sat for a moment shocked. Then Tidus started talking about his favorite foods and how cool swimming was. Auron face contorted with rage and with a quick motion he drew his katana.

''Tidus if you say anything in the next two days I will kill you. Promise or no promise.''

Kimahri and Wakka secretly hoped Tidus would say something, anything. After all Tidus was just useless weight. They weren't disappointed. Tidus scratched his head and spoke.

''Gee Auron, what's your problem?''

Auron yelled and charged forward, viciously swinging his weapon. Wakka and Kimahri looked and each other. Both smiled and drew their weapons. Wakka called to Auron, who was now chasing Tidus.

''Auron, save some for us!''

Kimahri roared and gave chase, followed closely by Wakka.

Five Minutes Later…

Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri stared down at the thing that had once been Tidus. Wiping off their weapons they began to converse in low tones.

''What do we tell the girls?'' Wakka asked, knowing full well Lulu probably wouldn't care but Yuna and Rikku would be heart broken.

Auron paused in his blade cleaning. ''Simple. We tell them we were ambushed by fiends and that Tidus was knocked over a cliff in battle.'' Kimahri nodded in agreement.

Wakka bit his lip. ''Hey guys, you know I can't lie well. Yuna and Lulu will be able to read me like a book.''

Auron and Kimahri exchanged a look. Kimahri nodded and slowly advanced towards Wakka. Wakka backed up, his eyes never leaving Kimahri's face which now had an evil, toothy grin on it. That's why Wakka never saw Auron sneak up behind him, or the blade swung at his head.

Two Minutes Later…

Kimahri and Auron hurried down the path. If they didn't get back to the girls soon they would get suspicious. Along the way the decided what their story would be.

Kimahri spoke first. ''We say Seymour attacked us. Wakka and Tidus fought so we could escape.''

Auron frowned. ''That won't work. Tidus would never do anything that heroic. We'll stick to the fiend story and say that Wakka tried to stop Tidus from falling over the cliff but unfortunately fell in too.''

With their alibi decided they arrived at the rest stop where Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna waited. As soon as Yuna saw them she raced over.

''We were so worried. Any longer and we would have gone to find you.'' Her eyes looked behind them. ''Where is Wakka and Tidus?''

Auron immediately told their cover story. Yuna immediately burst into tears and raced off, followed by Lulu. Rikku however remained quite calm. She walked up to Auron.

''Is that really what happened?''

Kimahri nodded. Rikku looked suspicious.

''Tidus and Wakka fell of a cliff. Even though we are in the middle of the forest?''

Auron and Kimahri quickly exchanged glances. Rikku went on.

''Even if there was a cliff, how come you two don't have so much as a single scratch? I think you two…''

She was cut off by a large rock smashing into her head. Auron wiped the sweat off his brow.

''Good thinking Kimahri.'' The Ronso nodded and set the rock down.

Just then Yuna and Lulu walked into the clearing. Both froze when they saw Rikku's corpse. Auron looked at the sky. This day just wasn't going right. Kimahri and Auron slowly raised there weapons and began to advance…


End file.
